<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你去洗 by UchihaHaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379370">你去洗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru'>UchihaHaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>佐助上了大学，被鼬托付给在同一个城市的多年好友止水。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你去洗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>傻白甜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐助拖着箱子停在门前，抬手按了下门铃。</p><p>门打开了，探出一张熟悉的脸：“佐助，等你好久了。”</p><p>不等他回话，止水就夺过了他的行李箱往里走，边走边说：“鼬跟我提起的时候我就把空房间收拾出来了，虽然房子不大也是比宿舍舒服一些的，有什么需要的记得和我说。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“浴室只有一个，在右手边……箱子放这里可以吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>佐助简单地应着，观察这个自己接下来四年要住的屋子。他的大学正好在止水工作的城市，鼬便拜托止水收留了他，说怎么也放心不下佐助一个人生活。佐助本应该很讨厌这种把他当作孩子的说辞，可他最终还是没有拒绝。</p><p>他偷瞄止水的侧脸。还和之前一样明亮俊郎，总是对他温和地笑。止水和鼬的交情从佐助记事起就开始了，因此对于佐助来说，止水就像另一位兄长。</p><p>或者说兄长以上的什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>还和上次见面一样害羞，止水想。</p><p> </p><p>一起住了半个月后，两人的生活节奏总算稳定下来。佐助一周有三天有晚课会在十点左右回来，其余时候都可以和止水一起吃晚饭。止水习惯睡前再洗澡，佐助喜欢一回来就进浴室；止水上班比佐助晚，听到关门的声音正好起床。</p><p>佐助会给他留早饭。一般都是简单的饭团或煎蛋，煎蛋一般是半熟。其实止水的偏好是全熟蛋，但是谁能奢求更多呢？他还会拍照发给鼬看：你弟弟相当懂事啊！</p><p>鼬开始会回“哦”，到后来是不回。止水知道他吃醋了，因此乐此不疲地每天都发。没办法，谁让鼬几乎没有一天舍得让弟弟做早饭的，吃不到不怪佐助。</p><p>止水比想象中的还要喜欢和别人一起住的日子。他当然一直期待着佐助过来，即便那时也没想到会这么愉快。佐助话不多，但只是看着另一个人从浴室里擦着头发走出来、突然进到厨房问有什么菜、盘腿坐在沙发上发呆，就足够感到内心的空缺被填满。</p><p>他托腮看佐助坐在地板上吹头发，低头露出白皙的后颈，像一只甩水的小猫小狗——他走过去自然地接过吹风机，接手了吹水的工作。</p><p>手指插进那头湿漉漉的黑发时，止水感觉得到佐助在他手底下紧绷了一下，之后就一动不动了；这孩子的心思在他眼里简直昭然若揭。从佐助还是个高中生时，止水就注意到他躲闪的眼神了，他看鼬和看他的方式完全不一样。</p><p>其实让佐助住过来是他的主意。</p><p>“好了，吹干啦。”他关掉吹风机说。佐助逃跑似的蹿回了房间。止水猜测他绝对连恋爱都没谈过，反应太生涩了。</p><p> </p><p>这天晚上电闪雷鸣。佐助今天刚好有晚课，现在还没回来。止水到门口看了一眼，伞果然还挂在架子上没有带走。他当即拿上车钥匙出门去接佐助。</p><p>在校门口等了半个小时，学生才三三两两出来。走读的大学生很少，止水很快发现了佐助，用包挡在头上往车站跑。</p><p>“佐助！”他喊。佐助停了下来，转过头，看到他之后眼睛明显亮了一下——他进来的时候从头到脚都在滴水，止水拿出毛巾包住他的脑袋用力揉了揉：“你都湿透了。”</p><p>“我忘了带伞……”</p><p>止水无奈地一笑：“看到了，不然我也不会在这里。”</p><p>佐助不像小时候那么容易脸红了。不过耳朵还是背叛了他。</p><p>止水心情极好，发动汽车往家里开去。</p><p>他提前预约了放水，一到家就先让佐助去泡个澡好暖和暖和身子。在等佐助出来这段时间，他继续靠在沙发上看之前一直在看的那本书。</p><p>可是佐助在里面待得也太久了。水都该凉了吧？</p><p>越想越不放心，他隔着客厅对里面喊了一声：“还好吗，佐助？”</p><p>“没事！”</p><p>佐助回答得很快。不多一会儿，他出来了，破罐破摔地只包着一条毛巾；止水后知后觉地想到他没带睡衣进去，之前穿的衣服又湿透了。</p><p>佐助飞快地穿过客厅去阳台收衣服。止水忍不住去看他湿着水的头发、线条分明的背和因为垫脚紧绷的小腿。该死，他要是先忍不住的那个了。</p><p>他十分努力才在佐助转身之前移开了视线。</p><p> </p><p>终于找到机会是在一个周末，止水上班时间不定，周六也非常苦逼地要去上班；好在任务量出奇地少，又比平常早了两个小时回来。</p><p>回来的途中他去超市补充了水果和蔬菜，尤其是西红柿买了不少。佐助这会儿应该在家，虽说是大学生，却对大学多姿多彩的周末生活兴趣不大的样子。想到佐助看见西红柿的表情，止水上楼的脚步都轻快了许多。</p><p>他打开门，和正在沙发上的佐助面面相觑。他还没意识到哪里不对，直到佐助的表情变得惊恐，他才发现——</p><p>佐助穿着他睡觉穿的T恤，搂着他用的抱枕，手边放着他用的杯子，里面还有咖啡。</p><p>两人就这么尴尬地相对静止了，直到止水慢慢把手里的超市环保布袋放下——这仿佛一个信号，佐助拔地而起向房间飞奔，止水大跨步追去，在房门口逮住了他。</p><p>“我可以解释……”佐助挣扎道。</p><p>“小变态，”止水笑得奸诈，“可给我抓到了。”</p><p>他抬起佐助的下巴亲下去。佐助楞了五秒，挣扎了三秒，之后便无师自通地分开嘴唇，把手搭到了他的脖子上。</p><p>止水轻咬他的嘴唇，舌头钻进去轻勾慢挑，不动声色地加紧攻势，吻得更深更长。佐助的指尖浅浅地嵌进他后颈的肉，有些喘不过气；他带着佐助往房间内走，顺手关上了门。</p><p>佐助被七荤八素地放倒在自己床上，宽松的T恤被蹭到胸口，紧实的腹部一览无余。止水用手臂撑在他上方，卷发垂落在脸边，让这张平日柔和的脸突然有了侵略性。佐助的心跳快如擂鼓。</p><p>“佐助从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”</p><p>“我没……六年前，”他把头向一边撇去。</p><p>“比我更早。”止水一笑，“有六年的话，应该做好准备了？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>止水又吻了他，然后是脖子。他在肩颈交接的地方咬了一口，又轻轻吮吸，佐助觉得酥酥麻麻的。他整个人都如梦似幻的，感觉不真实——止水是说了也喜欢他吗？怎么突然就这样了？</p><p>乳首被手指拨弄的时候他终于泄出一声喘息。他下腹紧绷，性器被止水另一只手按着揉弄，硬得发疼。他从没这样被其他人碰过，欲望强烈到陌生的程度。他下意识地挺身，身上被抚摸的地方都起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“止水……”他讨厌被全盘掌控的感觉，扭动身体，“让我……！”</p><p>“让你怎么？”止水用指尖刺激他的乳孔，另一只手钻进裤腰，直接握住了性器。佐助整个人一抖，大腿不自禁地夹紧了止水的手臂，随着快感在前端不断积累抖得越发厉害。</p><p>止水收紧了手上的力道，加速几下让佐助射了出来。他没错过佐助高潮时的表情，眉头紧皱、嘴唇微张，满面的潮红像被欺负了似的——虽然确实如此。</p><p>高潮过一次会比较放松。他帮佐助翻身趴在床上，舔湿手指，在臀缝间的入口周围轻轻按压。佐助不适地动了两下，止水趁机塞进去一根手指，慢慢深入，内壁紧紧裹着他的手指，好像要把他推出去。一指完全进去后，他勾起指节把洞口撑大，塞了第二根进去。佐助的脚趾在床单上剐蹭，不断发出吸气的声音。止水不欲着急，两指慢慢打转，找到让佐助有剧烈反应的地方后对着那里加大了刺激。</p><p>佐助呻吟起来。他又硬了，膝盖软到撑不住身体，向两边分去。止水在他肚子下塞了几个枕头，继续难心地扩张他，直到佐助自己说快点继续。他用三根手指模仿性交在佐助体内不断进出，萌生出只用手指再把他弄射一次的想法。</p><p>佐助在他身下扭动、低吟。</p><p>止水用力地在他的前列腺上按了按。</p><p>再次从高潮余韵中回过神时，他瞪着止水：“你是故意的吧？”</p><p>止水尽可能无辜道：“只是想让你放松。”</p><p>说完，他抽出手指，掰开臀瓣，慢慢把自己顶了进去。佐助无比清晰地感觉到自己被一点点打开、深入，和手指的感觉完全不一样。他咬着下唇，尽力放松身体。</p><p>“还可以吗？”止水问。</p><p>“没问题，进去就是了……唔，”他实在好奇，扭头看身后，看着止水的性器一点点消失在身体里。“好胀……”</p><p>“要不要适应一下？”</p><p>“别问我了……”</p><p>佐助的脸红得可怕。要多久他才能在这种时候也能忍住不脸红？止水想。</p><p>不管怎样，他把刚刚的回应当作可以继续的信号。他扶住佐助的臀部操干起来。温暖的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他，甚至随着他的动作蠕动，丝毫没有排斥。他加快了动作，每一下都撞在前列腺上，刺激得穴壁不断收缩。他忍不住逗佐助：“好厉害啊，这么热情……”</p><p>佐助没心思回话，脸埋在枕头里发出意义不明的咒骂声。</p><p>还好没让他听到什么过分的脏话，不然就要教育他注意一下言行了。</p><p>感到自己也忍耐不了太久，止水开始大幅度地进出，附身亲吻佐助背上的皮肤。在要射出来之前，他缓缓抽离出来，射在了佐助的腿上。液体顺着他被撞得发红的腿根缓缓流到床单上，止水用手指刮下一点，躺到佐助身边恶作剧地抹到他脸上。</p><p>佐助嫌恶地用手背擦掉，向床的另一侧翻去。</p><p>止水挠了挠头，伸了个懒腰从床上坐起来，说：“我给你买了西红柿。”</p><p>佐助人没动。他便坐在床边穿起了衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“你去洗？”一个试探的声音。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>